


Training Day

by ecrivere



Series: WayHaught One-Shots [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrivere/pseuds/ecrivere
Summary: Soon after season 1 of Wynonna Earp.Now that Nicole is up to speed on the true dangers of Purgatory, especially for the Earps, she is determined to make sure that Waverly knows how to defend herself.





	

With furniture pushed back against the walls and mats laid out on the floor, the Black Badge Division office has become a makeshift training room.

"Let's try some of the punches I showed you," Nicole said.

Waverly adjusted her stance and threw a slow motion punch in the air.

"Good," Nicole drew out the word searching for what to say next, "But try it full speed at me."

"Nicole…" Waverly began, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't." Nicole had meant it to be reassuring but it came off cocky to Waverly.

Waverly threw a right jab which Nicole deflected easily.

"Good, again," Nicole encouraged. "Faster and harder."

Right, left, right, uppercut.  
Block, block, block, block.

"Remember, you don't just want to hit your target, you want to punch through them to maximize your force of impact," Nicole instructed.

"Right," Waverly said, a hint of frustration creeping into her voice.

Jab, jab, uppercut, jab. 

Nicole blocked the latest flurry of punches when Waverly swung a powerful roundhouse kick at her.

It startled Nicole but she reacted by instinct. She stepped in close to Waverly to reduce the power of the kick, trapped Wave's leg by her side and swept Wave's other leg out from under her. 

Nicole grabbed Waverly's shoulder to help break her fall and they both landed on the mat with a thud.

"Uf."

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked, genuinely concerned.

Waverly looked up at Nicole and said, "If this is where you wanted me, all you had to do was ask."

"Waverly…" said Nicole adopting her serious tone, "This is important."

"So's this," Waverly said as she grabbed Nicole's shirt with both fists and pulled her down for a kiss.

After a moment Nicole relaxed into it, kissing Waverly more deeply. 

That's when Waves made her move. She flipped Nicole onto her back so she was straddling her and pinned her wrists down by her head. Waverly exclaimed, "Ha ha, I win!" just as Wynonna came through the door to the office with a cup of coffee.

"Looks like the training's going well," Wynonna laughed.

"Your sister cheats."

Wynonna winked at Waverly and said, "Attagirl."

Waverly looked at her sister and grinned.

That's when Nicole made _her_ move. She shot her arms straight up over her head throwing Waverly off balance, bucked her off, and stood up in a flash. 

"Whoa," Wynonna said, thoroughly impressed.

Nicole looked down at Waverly and said, "Again."

Waves pouted and said, "Really?"

"You heard the woman," Wynonna said, "Get your ass up."

Waverly exhaled and said, "Right." She pushed herself back to her feet and resumed her fighting stance. "Let's do this."


End file.
